Ayu Haruna
Ayu Haruna is the youngest son of Shousuke Haruna and Eiri Haruna, and the twin of Aoi Haruna. Basic Stats Full Name: Haruna Ayumi (春名 歩美) Aliases and Nicknames: Ayu (he haaaaates his full name because it's a girl's name) Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese and a quarter Swiss-French Age: 16 Birthdate: 24 April Earth Blood Type: B Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Languages: Japanese, rough English Occupation: Student Appearance HEIGHT: 5'5"/165cm WEIGHT: 118lb/53.5kg Body: Petite and slim, but very soft with baby fat and mild curves. He doesn't have much of anything in the way of muscles. He might if he tried, but his interests are more indoorsy. He lacks the strong bone structure that Aoi has but can generally be described as healthy looking. Hair: Short, black, and straight. He styles it sometimes to make it more feathery. It's fine-stranded but he has a lot of it, just like his dad. Eyes: His eyes are quite large and round, dark in color. He has a good set of eyelashes. Skin: Soft and white. He tans okay but since he's usually inside he doesn't often do so. Voice: A definite boy's voice, a touch nasal at times. He speaks softly unless he's angry, and then his voice can get scarily loud. Clothing: He likes comfortable clothes. Jeans, shirts, hoodies. He likes to layer clothing because he gets cold a lot and sometimes doesn't bother trying to coordinate, even when the same combination of clothes on another person would drive him bonkers. He's really picky about how others dress but not about himself. Additional: Has mildly crooked teeth but it tends to be something that gets him called cute. Has a small birthmark just under his butt on his left thigh. He hates his nose for some reason. Personality Ayu is a bright and usually happy boy. Since infancy he's tagged along behind his twin brother and the two are mostly inseparable; he feels Aoi is drifting away from him as they grow up. Even though he loves his brother more than anyone or anything, he has always been the victim of comparison. Where Aoi succeeds, Ayu stumbles, and unfortunately for Ayu, Aoi is good at practically everything he attempts. Though his brother and parents are usually good enough to encourage both boys, Ayu still suffers from low self-confidence and doesn't ever feel he'll be good enough for anyone. He's often plagued by periods of gloom and depression. He tends to get frustrated quite easily and has a bad temper, something he definitely inherited from his father. He tends to hold it in for a long time and so the tantrums are infrequent, but when they occur, he can be quite a force to contend with. He cries easily when he's frustrated or angry, as well. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Drawing, painting (watercolor and ink wash), calligraphy, guitar, singing, papercrafts (origami, cutouts, scrapbooking, etc.), puzzle games, history, trivia, and randomly, picking outfits and doing hair. Color: Blue Food and Drink: Milk Tea, Mango Smoothies, Banana, Mochi, Pasta Salad, Salmon Fragrance: Soap, anything light-scented Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Rock, Dance, Pop Clothing: Comfortable things—he's not that stylish compared to Aoi but he's good at dressing other people. Underwear: Boxers or boyshorts Animal: European Badger, Coatimundi, Dogs Season: Autumn and Winter Place: Wherever Aoi goes Book: Mystery, Adventure, Manga Movie: Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Thrillers, Supernatural Action, Romance Subject: History Sport: He's not good at any but he likes a lot of them, soccer especially. Lucky Number: Aoi's cell phone number Sexual: Aoisexual Other Likes: Visual novels, shonen manga, sappy dramas, kissing and making out until his lips are numb, helping his father cook, mechanical pencils with cute designs, food-shaped erasers, craft stores Dislikes: Meat that isn't fish or seafood, grapefruit, girls around Aoi, girls in general, Aoi's girlfriends, porn Fears: Losing his temper around Aoi, Aoi hating him, Aoi forgetting about him when he's with girls, making his parents unhappy, being a disappointment to everyone Disgusts: Meat, rotten food, gory scenes in movies, when Aoi brings his girlfriends home Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISFP IQ: 113 Political Views: None Religion: Unsure Background Under Construction Relationships Lovers *Aoi Haruna: the two have a secret incestuous relationship. Friends *Takumi Nakayama: Best Friend. Takumi is Ayu's good friend from school. They've only known each other for about two years, since Takumi transferred to his school, but he fills a void Ayu has where Aoi used to always be. Enemies None Family * Shousuke Haruna: Father. * Eiri Haruna: Father. * Aoi Haruna: Twin Brother. * Arisa Chiba: Mother. Pets Under Construction Housing See Shousuke Haruna. Additional Info and Trivia * Plays some guitar because he admires Eiri's skills and also wants to do as well as Aoi, but he's not as good as Aoi at it, not even close. Regardless, he finds it to be a stress reliever. * He collects only one type of plush animal: badgers. * Secretly likes stupid soap-opera dramas though he quickly changes the channel if anyone comes in. They even make him cry. * Things he sucks at: cooking, playing instruments, sewing, sports (though he still plays), Scrabble, math, science, language classes (much to his father's disappointment), keeping things secret or lying, fighting games, dancing, telling jokes, driving, skating, not-tripping-or-falling-down. He's not good at a lot of things and he's sadly aware of the fact. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Taurus Category:Asian Category:Eurasian Category:Roleplay Category:Uke